<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Semplicemente Maxiel 2❤️ by ILoveSeblesEFerrari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313115">Semplicemente Maxiel 2❤️</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari'>ILoveSeblesEFerrari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Semplicemente Maxiel❤️ [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Semplicemente Maxiel❤️ [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Semplicemente Maxiel 2❤️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Si stava preparando per andare fuori, il fatto che stesse su una sedia a rotelle non gli impediva di godersi la vita come poteva, si volta verso il proprio letto e nota che vi era un bozzolo sotto le coperte, ridacchia scuotendo la testa "amore, non credi che sia ora di andare? Dai ho invitato i ragazzi a venire qui e sai che anche Nic ha accettato di venire, purtroppo non tutti potranno venire, lo so, ma molti hanno dei Natali più tradizionali, comunque saranno Alex, Nic, Sebastian che tu non conosci ma conoscerai, Charles, Lando e Carlos, guarda Sebastian e fai copia e incolla" sorride.</p><p>Ride e esce fuori solo con la testa "sono persone simpatiche?" Si ricopre.</p><p>Ride e si avvicina a lui cercando di togliere le coperte "bhe li devi conoscere personalmente, però non sono affatto male sai? Dai esci da qua dentro, guarda che oggi abbiamo molte cose da fare, dobbiamo anche addobbare l'albero, preparare il presepe e addobbare casa, ma sarà difficile farlo se te ne stai lì, e poi non dovevamo cominciare la giornata andando un po' sulla neve?"</p><p>Ridacchia "quelli erano i piani, ma vedi ho cambiato idea, fa freeeeeddoooo, vieni tu a letto con me mh? Ci stai?"</p><p>Ride per poi pizzicarlo piano da sopra le coperte ridacchiando "dai dai amore, voglio andare un po' sulla neve con te, non ti va?"</p><p>Sorride e spunta fuori dalle coperte abbracciandolo con forza e accennando un sorriso "coraggio, andiamo, ti faccio vedere che ragazzo abile che sono diventato" lo bacia con passione per poi prepararsi per bene prima di uscire con lui.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Si guarda attorno accennando un sorriso, erano arrivati in una zona davvero ampia, era meraviglioso, la zona era completamente innevata anche se al momento non stava nevicando "ammetto che amo la spiaggia ma anche qui è davvero bello piccolo mio" lo aiuta mettendolo con sé su un gatto delle nevi guardandolo in volto, sembrava appena terrorizzato "paura?"</p><p>Si riscuote guardandolo per poi poggiarsi a lui "no no, vai pure, lo sai che non ho paura di nulla" si stringe maggiormente a lui sentendo il cuore battere a mille.</p><p>Ride tenendolo stretto e poi parte velocemente, sembrava che ne fosse spaventato ma, alla fine, vede solo divertimento nei suoi occhi. Tornati a casa aveva preparato un bagno caldo, alla fine a furia di cadere sulla neve si erano completamente infreddoliti e bagnati. Stavano immersi nell'acqua calda da qualche minuto, lui teneva Max tra le braccia poggiato al proprio torace "ora sì che va meglio mh?"</p><p>Sorride e lo massaggia dolcemente sulle braccia e sulle cosce "si, devo ammettere che avevo un po' freddo anche io."</p><p>Sorride abbracciandolo stretto "mi parli un po' dei tuoi amici? Si insomma Nic è come un fratello per me, ho conosciuto abbastanza Charles, Lando e Alex, ma non conosco per nulla gli altri due, come sono?"</p><p>Ridacchia "bhe, Sebastian e Carlos hanno due caratteri un po' differenti, insomma di base sono tutti e due uomini meravigliosi, Carlos è allegro, vedrai sarà facile starci assieme. Sebastian non è male, anzi, ma ha un carattere particolare, tipo odia i social, ama il tempo passato con le persone che sia di qualità e ritiene che non sia tale se tutti maneggiano un cellulare."</p><p>Ridacchia "bhe non ha tutti i torti, ma qualche video lo farò, sappilo."</p><p>Ride "guarda che come tutti noi sa divertirsi cosa credi, ma lo vedrai" lo guarda "e Nic? Che genere di persona è?"</p><p>Lo guarda accennando un sorriso "io e Nic siamo amici da quando eravamo molto piccoli, Nic è davvero molto legato al mare, credimi, ha una casa sulla spiaggia che è una meraviglia proprio perché ci sta male senza vederlo" ridacchia. "È un ragazzo davvero unico, credimi, quando avevamo circa sei anni, lui era in viaggio con i suoi genitori, in mare, purtroppo ebbero un incidente, i suoi genitori non ce la fecero, lui si. Data la nostra forte unione i miei genitori decisero di adottarlo, tutti credevano non si sarebbe mai più avvicinato al mare, ma non è così, lui sente un legame ancora più forte con esso, come se adesso lo stesso spirito dei genitori vi fosse racchiuso."</p><p>"Deve essere davvero importante per te, vero?"</p><p>"Oh sì Max, lo è, lui è davvero parte di me" sorride accarezzandogli i capelli "non fraintendere, ok? Ci siamo sempre amati, ma fraternamente."</p><p>Annuisce "scusa, un po' di gelosia, ma in realtà è davvero bello il vostro rapporto" ci pensa "quando eravamo alla festa a casa sua, ecco, ho notato che ha una cicatrice ampia sulla spalla."</p><p>Annuisce "lui gareggia nelle competizioni di surf, la prima gara che vinse, proprio dopo il suo ultimo e miglior salto, fu azzannato da uno squalo alla spalla e trascinato sotto, non ti lascio immaginare che dolore stavamo provando, volevamo lanciarci in mare ma ci fu impedito." Stringe appena un pugno al ricordo prima di tornare a parlare "forse hai notato che al collo porta una collana, quella collana ha un vero dente di squalo attaccato, fu suo padre a regalarglielo, quando era bambino, con quello stesso dente ha colpito lo squalo al muso e vicino agli occhi più volte, è riuscito a liberarsi e sono accorsi in tempo a salvarlo, ma ancora adesso non si è arreso, ama tutto ciò che racchiude l'acqua, compreso gli squali."</p><p>"Come fa a non avere paura del mare? Prima i genitori e poi ha rischiato lui stesso" lo guarda tra l'interessato e il dispiaciuto.</p><p>Accenna un sorriso "perché è come se Nic e il mare fossero una sola entità, vivere senza, per lui, sarebbe ugualmente come essere morti" lo abbraccia accarezzandolo dolcemente sulla spalla "ti piacerà, vedrai, e poi..." Ridacchia appena.</p><p>Lo guarda "e poi?"</p><p>"Bhe, sai perché ha accettato di venire quel traditore?" Ovviamente lo diceva scherzosamente.</p><p>Ride "a questo punto immagino che la risposta corretta non sia che viene per vederti."</p><p>"Cooooooorretto" ride "lui viene perché gli ho detto che ci sarà il tuo amico, Alexander Albon, cavolo si è preso una cotta pazzesca."</p><p>Ridacchia "bhe, come dargli torto? Alex è una persona meravigliosa" sorride poggiandosi a lui socchiudendo gli occhi, non vedeva l'ora che arrivassero, sarebbero arrivati il 23 così da passare anche la Vigilia e le successive feste assieme.</p><p>"Bhe amore, coraggio, non possono certo sentire lo spirito del Natale in una casa così, no?" Lo guarda divertito.</p><p>"Scusa? Perdonami ma non ti seguo, che ha la casa che non va?"</p><p>"Amore la casa è perfetta, ma mancano le decorazioni, manca l'albero di Natale" lo guarda divertito "e noi provvederemo."</p><p>"Mi spiace ma, io non ho comprato un albero, però aspetta, ricordo che mamma, l'anno scorso, mi portò un albero di quelli da montare, non ci piace abbatterli, è un peccato, quindi è finto, ma è bello e alto, solo che allora non volli addobbarlo, era da poco che avevo subito l'incidente, non avevo davvero voglia di festeggiare nulla."</p><p>Lo guarda con dolcezza avvicinandosi a lui accarezzandolo tra i capelli "amore, adesso è il momento, non credi anche tu?" Accenna un sorriso incrociando i suoi occhi.</p><p>Sorride e annuisce "si, hai perfettamente ragione, coraggio, ti dirò dove trovare l'albero e le decorazioni, ti darò tutto l'aiuto possibile, parola mia."</p><p>Ride "ti credo piccolo, faremo un grande lavoro, siamo una coppia eccezionale dopotutto, una grande squadra."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Era stata dura montare quell'albero, era piuttosto alto e con molti pezzi da montare, le decorazioni poi erano davvero numerose, ma vederlo li, adesso, a brillare nel buio dava una pace e una soddisfazione immensa, guarda il proprio ragazzo poggiato alla sua spalla che guardava l'albero come ipnotizzato, chissà a cosa pensava "ti amo."</p><p>Si riscuote appena dai suoi pensieri sollevando la testa e guardandolo, arrossisce appena per poi ridacchiare massaggiandosi il volto "ti amo anche io, lo dico davvero" si passa una mano tra i capelli, era in imbarazzo perché non abituato ma davvero amava l'uomo, Daniel era davvero stato una luce nella sua vita. Lo avvolge con le braccia vedendolo stendersi addosso a se e lo bacia con amore, fa scorrere la mano lungo la schiena, andando a carezzarlo sotto la maglietta, sospirando appena sulle sue labbra "Daniel..."</p><p>Lo accarezza dolcemente sulle labbra senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo "ti voglio" lo bacia con trasporto per poi cominciare a sollevargli la maglietta, intenzionato a sfilargliela, comincia a spingere il bacino contro il suo sentendosi sempre più eccitato dai suoi sospiri "Max..."</p><p>Si lascia sfilare la maglietta baciandolo con passione gemendo mentre sente i suoi baci di fuoco scendere dal mento fino al collo per poi soffermarsi sul suo torace. Stringe i suoi capelli con più forza sentendo i suoi baci e i suoi morsi lasciare non pochi segni "cazzo, Daniel, ti prego mi fa male."</p><p>Sorride baciandolo laddove sentiva battere il cuore prima di scendere velocemente lungo il ventre mordicchiandolo all'ombelico, era sempre così tra loro, avevano un rapporto meraviglioso, non avevano quel bisogno intenso di toccarsi ogni secondo, per loro era come fuoco, si accendevano a vicenda. "Ti fa male? Non preoccuparti, presto avrai il giusto sollievo" lo guarda serio per poi slacciare piano la cintura, slaccia il bottone con calma vedendo l'impazienza nascere nei suoi occhi.</p><p>Sospira appena esasperato "Daniel!"</p><p>Ridacchia e tira giù la zip affondando il viso contro il suo membro, ancora coperto dalla stoffa dei boxer, e comincia a succhiare e leccare sentendolo gemere di piacere "oh sì, io amo la tua voce, ti voglio tutto bagnato qui sotto quando ti leverò le mutande."</p><p>Stringe con forza la stoffa del divano sentendo il respiro accelerato "se continui così sarò venuto prima che tu mi abbia anche solo spogliato, sarò sicuramente un mare" si graffia appena il ventre in preda al desiderio.</p><p>Ridacchia guardandolo negli occhi "oh no, il gioco non finirà così piccolo mio" gli strattona via tutto di colpo sentendolo sussultare appena, lo guarda per in momento, vedendolo arrossire, per poi cominciare a carezzarlo con forza tra le gambe vedendolo indurirsi rapidamente "oh sì, ti voglio."</p><p>Stringe con forza il divano ansimando e trovando la forza per guardarlo "n-no, non è giusto, tu sei ancora mezzo vestito."</p><p>Sorride maliziosamente dandogli tregua per spogliarsi completamente, aveva rimosso la maglietta in precedenza e ora toglie il restante degli abiti guardandolo "va bene?" Nota i suoi occhi lucidi di desiderio guardarlo "lo prendo per un si." Lo accarezza sui fianchi con desiderio, la prima volta era stato davvero sciocco, lo aveva accarezzato con forza sulle cosce, al suo sguardo triste aveva capito che lui non sentiva alcun tocco, ma non era mai stata sua intenzione farlo stare male "ti amo" poggia le sue gambe sopra le proprie spalle e si abbassa a leccarlo lungo il membro su e giù, i suoi gemiti di piacere lo accendevano da impazzire, scende maggiormente per premere la lingua con forza sulle sue palle, sapeva che era un punto che gli piaceva particolarmente. Con delicatezza spinge due dita nella bocca di lui, lascia che inumidisca le sue dita mentre la propria lingua stava torturando insistentemente il buco, quando sente le dita bagnate per bene le sfila dalla sua bocca andandole a sostituire alla lingua che si era già impadronito di quel dolce calore "piccolo" si avvicina alle sue labbra cominciando a baciarlo con passione mentre le dita affondavano senza tregua in lui colpendogli ripetutamente la prostata.</p><p>Lo bacia con passione cercando di soffocare ogni gemito sulle sue labbra "ti prego, ti prego Daniel, altrimenti io...non voglio venire così, ti voglio dentro."</p><p>Respira, a sua volta, con affanno, non sarebbe andato molto oltre, doveva prenderlo adesso, sfila le dita e indirizza il proprio membro contro di lui, lo penetra completamente sentendolo gridare in un misto tra piacere e dolore "ti amo" lo bacia lungo il collo masturbandolo con forza, voleva distrarlo da quella nota di dolore e, allo stesso tempo, aveva bisogno di cominciare a muoversi. Appena lo vede più rilassato comincia a muovere i fianchi contro i suoi, non era sua intenzione andarci giù pesante ma era sempre così, quando prendeva il possesso di quel corpo finiva per perdere il controllo e cominciare a spingere con forza, non riusciva a non seguire il suo piacere ma allo stesso momento non dimenticava mai di darne a lui, lo amava, amava Max più di tutto e tutti. "Piccolo, ci sono quasi" lo guarda in volto, era completamente sudato e i capelli erano leggermente appiccicati alla fronte, aveva le labbra leggermente socchiuse sospirando di piacere e le guance leggermente arrossate, era la perfezione, lo fa voltare verso di sé e incrocia i suoi occhi prima di spingergli la lingua in bocca cominciando a masturbarlo a ritmo delle sue spinte finché non porta entrambi al limite.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Avevano fatto un bagno rilassante, lo aveva massaggiato lungo i muscoli per rilassarlo, era sempre tutto così perfetto, si erano addormentati stringendosi assieme e ora stava preparando una bella colazione, tra poco sarebbero arrivati gli ospiti, Nic sarebbe arrivato appena qualche ora dopo, il volo sarebbe stato più lungo, sente suonare alla porta e si affretta credendo che fossero arrivati i ragazzi ma, quando apre, nota che erano un uomo e una donna, anche loro lo guardavano confusi, ma, almeno la donna, sorrideva "ehm...Maaaax."</p><p>Aveva finito di prepararsi e raggiunge l'atrio, sorride avvicinandosi a lui abbracciando i genitori e li guarda "mamma, papà, come mai siete qui?"</p><p>Guarda il figlio e poi l'uomo e poi nuovamente il figlio "chi è lui?"</p><p>Accenna un sorriso, non aveva ancora discusso con Daniel se dirlo o meno, insomma si frequentavano da pochi mesi dopotutto "ecco, tra poco è Natale, pensavo di fare una festa con qualche amico" fa spallucce.</p><p>"Oh, ma certo tesoro, io e tuo padre abbiamo deciso di prenderci una piccola vacanza" era stata contraria tutto il tempo, non se la sentiva di lasciare suo figlio, suo marito le aveva detto che non potevano continuare a soffoccarlo a questo modo, dovevano fargli capire che non aveva nulla di diverso da altri e che non doveva essere protetto. "Comunque tesoro, ecco qui il tuo regalo, poi ci faremo gli auguri, va bene?"</p><p>Sorride abbracciandoli ancora "divertitevi, e fatemi qualche foto di voi mh? Grazie per il regalo, ci chiameremo sicuramente."</p><p>Ride abbracciando il figlio "piuttosto tu non divertirti troppo ok? Coraggio cara, andiamo" sapeva che era importante anche se la preoccupazione era tanta, dovevano riprendere tutti fiducia e, probabilmente, loro più di Max.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sorride portando le bevande a tavola e va in cucina con Max a finire di preparare gli stuzzichini e il pranzo, sente il campanello e guarda il ragazzo "amore, sto finendo di cucinare."</p><p>E io sto finendo di preparare i sandwich, RAGAZZI, APRITE?"</p><p>Ride "APRO IO."</p><p>Ridacchia "GRAZIE LEX."</p><p>Apre la porta e sussulta appena, era il ragazzo che aveva visto sempre accanto al ragazzo di Max "oh, benvenuto" sorride spostandosi di lato lasciandolo entrare.</p><p>Appena lo vede sente un colpo al cuore, era proprio il ragazzo che lo aveva colpito così tanto, mesi fa, quando Daniel aveva conosciuto il suo nuovo ragazzo "oh, vedo che non ci sono andati piano eh? La casa è completamente illuminata" ridacchia.</p><p>Ride a sua volta per poi prendere e aiutarlo, sfiora le mani con le sue e sente il volto diventare leggermente più caldo quando, sollevando la testa, incrocia lo sguardo con il suo.</p><p>Porta i piatti di là e si avvicina a lui dandogli una pacca amichevole, con forza, e poi lo abbraccia "amico, finalmente, dai dai ti aiuto così ti presentiamo i nuovi che non conosciamo che sono Sebastian e Carlos" ridacchia salendo di sopra con lui "sembravate ad un passo dal baciarvi sai?"</p><p>"Cosa?" Ride "non credo nemmeno che sia gay, si insomma, mi piace un casino, Daniel" lo guarda negli occhi "quando l'ho rivisto, il mio cuore ha cominciato a battere così forte, mi sono preso davvero una bella sbandata..."</p><p>Gli dà una pacca "non devi rinunciare ancora prima di provare, e poi dicono che sia magico il Natale, no?" Accenna un sorriso.</p><p>Ridacchia "bello credere a queste cose."</p><p>Ride "pessimista, dai sistemati e scendiamo, ci staranno aspettando."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alla fine Max aveva ragione, erano simpatici, anche se Sebastian era molto più conservativo di loro, stavano parlando tranquillamente quando nota che erano finite le bevande, stava per alzarsi ma viene fermato da Max, alla fine erano andati i quattro più giovani a rifornire tutto.</p><p>"Allora Charles? Sei molto unito a Sebastian eh?" Lo guarda maliziosamente.</p><p>Lo guarda appena prima di continuare a preparare gli stuzzichini "non so di cosa tu stia parlando, onestamente mi sto solo godendo la serata come tutti."</p><p>"Ma dai, tra poco è la vigilia e non vuoi il tuo miracolo di Natale? Se non tenti non avrai, lo sai."</p><p>Si volta ora verso Alex "io non ho assolutamente nulla in cui tentare ok? Insomma, non capisco cosa vogliate dire, pensiamo a fare qua che stanno aspettando."</p><p>"Andiamo Charles, a te piace Sebastian vero? E credo che per lui sia lo stesso, volete davvero perdere la possibilità di stare assieme perché nessuno dei due si fa avanti?</p><p>"Lando" lo guarda "ragazzi, per l'ultima volta, non c'è nulla tra noi, ora che ne dite di fare un dolce?"</p><p>"Fammi indovinare, al cioccolato?"</p><p>"Bhe sì, al cioccolato, tutti amano il cioccolato no?"</p><p>Ridacchiano "Sebastian ama il cioccolato, lo sappiamo."</p><p>"Ma che c'entra" sospira "a questo punto, allora, io amo il cioccolato, ok?"</p><p>Ride "va bene va bene, allora facciamola finita ok? Direi che il dolce al cioccolato andrà bene per tutti, ormai siamo alla vigilia, manca poco, tutto dovrà essere pronto per Natale, ok?"</p><p>"Tranquillo Max, tutto sarà pronto per festeggiare Natale, le cose più importanti sono già presenti" li guarda "noi! Ragazzi dico noi!"</p><p>"Aaaw che tenerezza" ridono e si abbracciano di gruppo, erano sempre stati inseparabili loro, fin da piccoli.</p><p>"Allora coraggio ragazzi, cominciamo a fare il dolce." Ovviamente a parole era stato molto più facile che quando avevano cominciato, avevano seguito la ricetta, o almeno lo credevano, ma dopo più di un'ora avevano tirato fuori il dolce e, cercando di sfornarlo, si era schiantato al suolo risultando ancora crudo "ok, abbiamo sbagliato qualcosa."</p><p>"Ma davvero Charles? E cosa te lo fa pensare, amico?"</p><p>Lo guarda e poi ride "ma quanto sei scemo Max!"</p><p>Dopo aver ripulito ritentano il dolce e, questa volta, cuoce ma non cresce "e dai, cosa abbiamo sbagliato adesso?"</p><p>Ragazzi Ragazzi, abbiamo dimenticato lo zucchero, credo che non sia lievitato."</p><p>"Oh Lando, non potevi notarlo prima?"</p><p>Ride "scusa Alex, ma la terza è la volta buona, no?"</p><p>Ride "si, coraggio ragazzi, me lo sento, stavolta viene un bel dolce" questa volta avevano messo attenzione ad ogni minimo dettaglio, non potevano fallire ancora.</p><p>Ride "ma cos'è, un campo di battaglia?"</p><p>Si volta "Seb, ma cosa ci fai qua?" Guarda Charles divertito, sembrava sfuggire allo sguardo del tedesco.</p><p>"Oh no, nulla nulla, sono soltanto venuto a prendere qualcosa da bere, voi continuate eh?" Ridacchia andando poi dagli uomini alla stanza accanto.</p><p>"È inutile Charles, sei completamente fuso."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alla fine quel dannato dolce era venuto fuori, era venuto bene ed era anche buono, avevano deciso di consumarlo ala vigilia non riuscendo ad aspettare il Natale, anche se ormai non mancava molto "hai visto Dany? Siamo o non siamo stati bravi?"</p><p>Ridacchia "ma sicuro amore mio, è buonissimo, ma anche quello senza zucchero non è male" ride parandosi dai suoi colpi prima di stringerlo "sono felice..."</p><p>Lo guarda arrossendo appena prima di pizzicarlo piano e spingere la testa contro la sua "anche io..."</p><p>Sorride guardando l'ora, ormai il Natale era davvero alle porte, avevano deciso che lo avrebbero aspettati tutti insieme, come poi avrebbero fatto con l'anno nuovo, erano davvero un bel gruppo, non aveva torto Max "bhe, manca ancora un po', vado a prendere ancora un po' di dolce, ne volete?"</p><p>"Io si amore" annuisce e memorizza a chi prenderne ma, poco prima di arrivare in cucina, sente delle voci familiari e si mette ad osservare la scena cercando di non essere visto, accenna un sorriso, erano Alex e Nic, lui l'aveva detto da subito che avevano una bella affinità.</p><p>Ride "bhe, immagino che per te, uomo di mare, questo clima sia davvero troppo freddo eh?"</p><p>Ride a sua volta "che fai mi prendi in giro? Solo perché sto praticamente attaccato alla stufa? Ma che cattivo" ovviamente stava scherzando, ci ridono su insieme e poi lo guarda negli occhi.</p><p>"Allora...passerai il Natale completamente lontano dalla famiglia? Insomma io non ci sono molto abituato, ma Max è mio amico, ci sono davvero poche cose che non farei per lui."</p><p>Accenna un sorriso "Daniel e i suoi sono la mia famiglia, insomma dopo che i miei genitori sono morti in mare ecco..." Nota la sua faccia prima sorpresa e poi rattristarsi "ma non fa niente, ecco, insomma è passato tanto tempo, e poi sono sempre con me, lo so!"</p><p>"Mi dispiace io...non lo sapevo..."</p><p>"Ma no davvero, tranquillo, ehy" lo vede abbassare la testa e si avvicina "hey, non potevi saperlo ok? Non hai detto nulla di male,dico davvero" resta a guardarlo negli occhi per un po' prima di avvicinarsi a lui baciandolo dolcemente a stampo sentendosi, inaspettatamente, ricambiare, sapeva non era solo per compassione, lo sentiva.</p><p>Sgrana gli occhi e indietreggia piano fino a tornare in soggiorno andando direttamente dal proprio ragazzo.</p><p>"Hey amore, e la nostra torta?"</p><p>"Oh scusa amore, non ho potuto prenderla, vedi non volevo disturbare due persone in cucina" lo porta più a parte per poi guardarlo serio, sussurrando "amore, si sono baciati, Nic e Alex si sono baciati!"</p><p>Lo guarda da prima serio e poi scoppia a ridere "si, si ok, ci hai provato amore, ma vedi, Alex non è gay!"</p><p>Lo ascolta inarcando un sopracciglio "si amore, fantastico, ma ti giuro che stavano parlando poi si sono guardati negli occhi e, alla fine, si sono baciati."</p><p>Lo guarda e poi si avvia verso la cucina fermando la sedia a rotelle poco prima di entrare notando che era vuota. "Non ci sono amore, ma sei sicuro erano qui?"</p><p>"Si, lo sono" prende a spingere la sedia per poi cercarli in giro per casa vedendo che si erano fermati a parlare in giardino, in mezzo alla neve, osservandola mentre scendeva dal cielo "eccoli" lo sussurra appena "stiamo nascosti e vedrai."</p><p>"Ok, ma tu stai zitto però, altrimenti ci scopriranno."</p><p>Guarda la neve cadere, erano rimasti in silenzio per una manciata di minuti, alla fine si decide a parlare "io non sono gay..."</p><p>Sussulta appena per poi chiudere gli occhi "si io...scusa, insomma non volevo infasti-"</p><p>"No, lasciami parlare" lo vede annuire e prosegue guardandolo negli occhi "io non sono gay, etero, o quant'altro esista, non ho mai posto un corpo all'amore, ma è la prima volta che sono interessato ad un uomo, insomma..." Arrossisce "io non ho esperienza in nulla, in questo campo, va bene?" Si gratta la testa, si sentiva leggermente nervoso.</p><p>Lo ascolta in silenzio per poi guardarlo seriamente poggiando le mani sulle sue spalle "la pensi come me, allora, ma io ho avuto maggior esperienza con uomini" ridacchia appena accarezzandogli la guancia "non mi interessa se hai esperienza o meno, ok? Io sono innamorato di te, cioè mi piaci ok? Mi piaci davvero Alex."</p><p>Lo guarda sentendo il volto un po' accaldato "bhe io, anche io non sono indifferente, mi piaci anche tu Nic, voglio davvero provare con te, solo io faccio passi piccoli, non voglio correre, la voglio prendere seriamente."</p><p>Sorride avvicinandosi a lui baciandolo con amore stringendolo maggiormente a se.</p><p>"Wow, abbiamo una nuova coppia allora, mh?"</p><p>Sussulta voltandosi notando che tutti erano alle loro spalle, indietreggiano lentamente tornando poi in soggiorno "wow, che bello, sono davvero felice per Alex" accenna un sorriso guardandoli poi serio "ovviamente nessuno di voi dita nulla, intesi?" Li vede annuire e, dopo poco, li sente rientrare e accenna un sorriso.</p><p>Rientra con Alex, massaggiandosi le braccia "fa davvero freddo ragazzi, va tutto bene?" Si volta verso Sebastian, che sente parlare.</p><p>"Assolutamente si, vi stavamo aspettando per fare il brindisi, mancano due minuti a Natale, abbiamo preso già tutto" da un bicchiere a ciascuno, sembravano tutti sereni, meglio così, stanno tutti accanto all'albero e, allo scattare della mezzanotte, sollevano il calice al cielo.</p><p>"BUON NATALE!"</p><p>Sorride vedendo tutti scambiarsi gli auguri e dandone altrettanti, avevano comprato ognuno un regalo decidendo di prendere qualcosa che avrebbero usato nei giorni restanti che sarebbero rimasti assieme da Natale al 7 gennaio, avevano anche scoperto che il 4 del mese entrante sarebbe stato anche il compleanno di Nic, nulla di più perfetto no? Aveva risposto con tutti alla videochiamata dei propri genitori avvenuta quando lui aveva mandato una foto di tutti loro stretti vicini, probabilmente volevano assicurarsi fosse tutto apposto, dopo pochi minuti di chiamata e, scambiati gli auguri, attaccarono decidendo di sistemare prima di andare a letto, avrebbero preparato un pranzo fantastico, tutti insieme.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Uff, finalmente abbiamo finito, che stanchezza."</p><p>Ridacchia baciandolo con amore "che succede, Maxy?"</p><p>Ride "bhe, sono quasi le due del mattino, abbiamo giocato col videogames preso da Seb combinato con i giochi di Carlos, è stato divertente, ma pulire mi ha stancato."</p><p>Ride "pulire eh?" Lo solleva in braccio salendo di sopra, non voleva fargli fare altri sforzi "eccoci, ora cambiamoci."</p><p>"Aspetta" prende un pacchetto, arrossendo, e glielo porge "insomma, tu sei il mio ragazzo no?"</p><p>Sorride dolcemente e prende il pacchetto a sua volta "è la stessa cosa che penso io" gli passa il pacchetto baciandolo "buon Natale amore mio."</p><p>Ricambia il bacio sorridendo "auguri amore mio."</p><p>"Sebastian?" Lo blocca prima che entri in camera e lo guarda arrossendo appena porgendogli il pacchetto "ecco io, è per te..."</p><p>"Un regalo per me? Come mai? Io non ne ho fatti, insomma credevo che..."</p><p>"No, io non mi aspetto nulla in cambio, era semplicemente per...ecco..." Arrossisce prima di avviarsi "buonanotte Seb, ancora auguri."</p><p>Lo afferra incrociando lo sguardo col suo per qualche istante prima di azzerare le distanze baciandolo con dolcezza "grazie, buon Natale Chubby Bunny, rimedierò con un regalo, domani" gli dà un altro piccolo bacio a stampo prima di andare in camera sua.</p><p>Lo guarda sparire nella sua stanza sentendo il volto caldo, questo era un regalo che valeva mille volte ogni altro, che bello era il Natale.</p><p>Si stende a letto guardando Daniel, accenna un sorriso, baciandolo "quindi io e te, Alex e Albon siamo una coppia, ma che ne pensi di Charles, Lando, Sebastian e Carlos?"</p><p>Sorride "prima di tornare a letto ho visto Charles fermare Sebastian, aveva un pacchetto in mano, per quanto riguarda Lando e Carlos bhe..." Ridacchia "li ho visti sparire nella stessa stanza" lo accarezza sulla guancia.</p><p>Ridacchia "ho la sensazione che saremo presto coppie di amici, mi piacerebbe rimanessimo sempre assieme."</p><p>"Sarà così amore, vedrai."</p><p>Sorride "domani voglio fare un pupazzo di neve, lo facciamo tutti insieme?"</p><p>Sorride e lo abbraccia "si, ne faremo uno gigante, sarà la nostra tradizione di gruppo per ogni nuovo Natale, sempre tutti insieme.</p><p> </p><p>                                     BUON NATALE ❤️</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>